


our daily love song

by milocyte



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Band Fic, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Strangers to Lovers, either for jiwoo or music, gotta feed the hyechuu nation, hyejoo chaewon and yerim are childhood friends au, hyejoo family is really rich, hyejoo is very gay here, jiwoo is very sad in here im sorry, pls help yerim shes too oblivious, theyre in a band, viseul as the only mentally stable couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milocyte/pseuds/milocyte
Summary: Hyejoo was going to make sure her life was going the way she intended to be. Join the most popular medical school in the country, learn medicine, and live an economically stable life with herself. Well, that is, until she met a musician who she used to idolize for years. But now they’re just someone who she had forgotten way years back, forcing her old scars to open up again.The thing is, she wasn’t sure anymore if the quick thumping in her heart meant that she still idolize this person. Or if she is starting to develop new unrequited feelings towards them.Hyejoo decided it was neither. At least for her if the recipient of her feelings was Kim Jiwoo. The violinist Kim Jiwoo that Hyejoo used to adore with all of her heart.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry & Park Chaewon | Go Won & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Park Chaewon | Go Won, Ha Sooyoung | Yves & Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jeon Heejin & Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu & Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	our daily love song

**Author's Note:**

> okay, before we start i just wanted to make things clear that i am shipping jiwoo and hyejoo together ironically. im purely testing out their ship dynamics because they represent too much of sun and moon energy dynamics and i thought it was really cute. (also im kind of getting tired of some popular loona ships lately lol /lh)
> 
> this is my first fic that is not a prompt and neither is a oneshot. yay on the development, i guess.
> 
> also if there is a grammar or/and spelling mistake im really sorry, english is not my first language.  
> thanks for reading, enjoy!

Hyejoo remembers it clearly. The time she was captivated by _her_ at the first art festival Hyejoo ever gotten to.

Hyejoo will always be the type of person who just completely refuses to go outside. It was useless anyway, what’s so good by going outside and exposing herself—as the “Son” family youngest child who hates the first thing she sees—to the cruel outside world. Clearly, there was no advantage for her to gain from this.

And yet there she is, with a thick layer of jackets, a hat, and a mask. There is no way some dumb paparazzi will recognize her with whatever she is wearing right now, no way would they.

She blankly stares at the food stalls who were busy serving two of her best friends’—not to say that she have any other friends—some street foods that she hardly recognize.

Wasn’t this an Art festival? She asks herself.

Hyejoo knows very well that she has a bunch of capabilities to escape and just fled straight back to her home, but for some reason, the curiosity held her in. And so she stands as Yerim and Chaewon came back to give her some snacks.

“Having fun?” Chaewon asks as she gives Hyejoo a cup of street food, and Hyejoo really doesn’t know how to respond.

“Do my face give the look that says I’m having fun?” Hyejoo deadpanned as Chaewon and Yerim laugh.

Hyejoo sighs, at least these two dumbasses are here with her.

The main reason the three of them were here is because of Yerim. Yerim’s parents got three tickets for an art festival that just opened. It was originally for Yerim’s family, but because Yerim’s parents was really busy, they decided to give it to their daughter.

Yerim, Chaewon, and Hyejoo never went to a festival before, so Yerim’s parents thought it was a good choice to give Yerim the tickets instead of them going.

Ever so suddenly, Yerim pulls Hyejoo and Chaewon with her. “There’s a performance going on right there! Let’s see it!” Yerim cheerfully says as Chaewon jumps in excitement, and Hyejoo groans painfully.

Hyejoo knows that both of her best friends aren’t going to run out of energy pretty much soon.

As Hyejoo let Yerim drag her, uncomfortable churns start to develop in her stomach. Is this what they called anxiety? Or excitement? Hyejoo couldn’t tell.

Hyejoo wasn’t completely scared of feeling new things, in fact, she anticipated it a lot. She was the typical angsty emo girl you would found on teen fics these days, and to be truthful, she was getting really tired of it.

She doesn’t want to spend her daily teenage life in the cover of her own pillows covered with tears—because of her consistent fights with her parents all day long, not anymore. She was ready for whatever her life is preparing for her, just hit her with it. She would tell herself.

But the thing is, she wasn’t actually ready.

When they secured a good spot to sit down, Chaewon excused herself and before grabbing a couple of drinks. “What do you want?” Chaewon asked both younger ones.

“Water-” Hyejoo said before her words were cut off by Yerim's loud voice. “Soda!”

“Water and soda. I got it.”

When Chaewon was away, Hyejoo scans the surrounding around her. It was peaceful, with just a couple of art enthusiasts—Hyejoo guessed—murmuring some word of things Hyejoo probably wouldn’t be able to grasp on, a bunch of families and high school students excitingly wait for the performance to starts.

Hyejoo had to admit that the spring decoration does make it more peaceful and calming for her.

Chaewon arrived with three cups in her hand, “Here.” She said as she offers the drink to Yerim and Hyejoo, respectfully thanking Chaewon by turn. Chaewon sits down in her seat before chattering with Yerim, Hyejoo frowns and sighs as she took a small sip of water from the white cup.

“So, when are we getting out of here?” Hyejoo asked, jokingly. Yerim scolds her, “Just wait, the show is going to start in a few minutes!” Hyejoo could basically see the brown-haired jump in excitement. And Hyejoo swears she also could see Chaewon being obliviously in love with Yerim, so she shakes her head.

And as the lights shine on the stage, whatever it is about to start, Hyejoo does not know that she was absolutely not prepared for it.

A girl finally stands on center stage, she looks very childish with a height smaller than her but probably is taller than Chaewon and that large smile planted on her face. Before she could realize it, she was already doubting the girl’s talent.

“She looks like she is younger than you,” Chaewon muttered to Hyejoo before chuckling off.

Hyejoo couldn’t even bother to focus on the girl on the stage, as her eyes flicker to the cherry blossoms that are falling down from the tree. Before the claps from other audiences, one by one disappeared.

Then, she instantly forgot how it’s all unfolds. The first minute was Hyejoo would say “unappealing”, and the next minute was just pure bliss. As the violin was gracefully being played, Hyejoo freezes, she can’t help but feel the guilt for doubting this girl earlier.

She has no idea what piece is this violinist currently playing but her heart feels resonating along with the melodies. How does one make Hyejoo—the Son Hyejoo—resonate along with them?

Hyejoo definitely isn’t into classical or any of that type of music genre. But she would listen to this musical piece again and again, if only she was able and allowed to record the whole performance.

The further the time has passed, the more infatuated Hyejoo was with the performance.

At one point all she can hear is the string of the violin being swiped, covering her own loud racing heartbeat. She could care less about everything that is happening around her as she was way up to Cloud 9, it mesmerized her, so much to the point she is unable to clap along with the other audience.

It was over before Hyejoo knew it.

“—Kim Jiwoo!” She hears something along the lines as her heart yet skips another beat. Her heart was definitely is not alright right now, she was breathing hard. There is no way she is going to have a heart attack right now just after seeing this beautiful performance, right?

Right?

Hyejoo sight blurred when the girl bowed down and stepped down the stage, informing the MC that her performance has ended and it was the other performer's turn.

“Shit,” Chaewon and Yerim heard Hyejoo curse under her breath, and they both share a knowing look. Smirking their way as Hyejoo still stands in awe even as the performance ended minutes ago. They know that their best friend Hyejoo shows that she really like that performance a lot.

Chaewon couldn’t help but smile at the scenery as the petals that had blossomed were basically flying around the younger figure, the eyes that still resonate to the now-empty stage were sparkling. And Chaewon pulled out her own phone, capturing Hyejoo’s face filled with hope.

“You never look this happy before,” Chaewon whispered behind her breath.

After making sure she secured the photo, Chaewon puts her hand to pat Hyejoo’s shoulder, before retreating after Yerim whispered to her ears. She narrows her eyes as Yerim quietly plans out some mischievous ideas she got to trick Hyejoo, Chaewon almost instantly nods and agrees to the plan. Of course, being the nicest best friend they are.

Hyejoo snaps put and peeks out to her two best friends who were quietly sneaking their way out from Hyejoo’s side, Hyejoo frowns before realizing what her blonde and brown-headed was planning out to do. Yerim shrieks when Chaewon lifts her up to her shoulder and clings on the older jacket as tight as she can as Chaewon runs deliberately from the angry Hyejoo who was chasing—hunting, Chaewon would say—at them.

Now they’re very far away from the festival, a large grassy field that was breezing with wind near a big lake and the bridge that connects both ends. Just a few meters away from where the festival holds.

Hyejoo breath hitched when they decided to take a break for a while—even as Yerim is still on Chaewon’s shoulders before Hyejoo launches herself to Chaewon. Forcing Chaewon to yet again, run away from Hyejoo.

_“EEEEEE-“_ Yerim squeak as Hyejoo was getting closer, way too close. Making Chaewon dash faster than before, Yerim was somewhat positive that they were going to crash on this land full of grass.

And Yerim was one hundred percent correct, as Hyejoo finally get a good grip on Yerim’s clothes, she forcefully pulled them to her side, resulting in a bad impact on the grass. The three of them yelled in pain. But Hyejoo can’t help but chuckled lightly as Chaewon grabbed her collar, “Okay, but that was way dangerous! I could have a concussion you know?!” The blonde yelled at her.

Yerim follows Hyejoo and laughs as well, and Chaewon frowns at them. The peaceful atmosphere follows as the trio calmed down for a bit, just to catch their breath.

“Hey Hyejoo,” Yerim called, and Hyejoo immediately turns around.

“You enjoyed the performance earlier, huh?” And Chaewon snickers at Hyejoo, preparing for the insults and embarrassed yells.

Before Hyejoo eyes linger, “Can’t I?”

Chaewon eyebrows frowned at the response, but she smiled nonetheless.

“Not that idiot,” Chaewon scolds the younger, not even barely looking at her. “It’s just that you’ve never looked at something, with the exact face like that before,” Chaewon explained as Hyejoo eyes glittered, gazing at the bright light blue sky.

The wind blows Hyejoo’s black hair, as she smiles bitterly, “I wonder if I can stand at the same stage as her.”

And both Yerim and Chaewon tilt their head, shares a confused look and Hyejoo’s gut know that these two are talking about her even though there are no words being thrown around between them.

“So what, are you interested in music now?” Chaewon asks Hyejoo, who froze for a while, her face was squirming in half pain and half confusion as she thinks.

Hyejoo was about to answer it, but the words somehow were stuck in her throat. She never had this feeling before, she never had hobbies or interests all this time. The feelings are too sudden, too foreign. All of her life was controlled way back even when she was just in her mother’s womb, from how the way she would look, what she would do, and even to what kind of job and partner she would have in the future.

Hyejoo was the youngest Son’s, and they make sure that her life would be “perfect”, just the way they wanted it. She never enjoy things, she never felt the need to enjoy things, as her whole life was just going to be the same things all and over again. And she didn’t mind that, at first.

Trapped behind that huge door on the big bedroom of hers, she concluded that she never meant to enjoy things. At least without her parents’ permission.

And now the argument in her mind started to surface again, As she tried to open her mouth, “I-“

She realized.

_“I want to feel these feelings again.”_

“Yeah.” She finally gives in and answered through her gritted teeth.

Hyejoo heard the relieved sigh escape Chaewon's mouth, “That’s good,” Chaewon said, smiling along with Yerim. “We were worried for you, afraid that you won’t be able to enjoy things like other kids would.” The older added on, letting her arm wanders around in the sky. “But when you look at the stage with that face earlier, we just know that you’ll able to enjoy stuff the way you should be.”

Hyejoo can’t help but tears up at the sentence, making Yerim and Chaewon panic. Hyejoo wasn't an open book after all, she can laugh and talks to other like she doesn't have these chain wrapping around her feet, locking her up. 

“Thank you, you two dumbasses,” Hyejoo said between her hiccups, and they both know—by the insult—that Hyejoo is going to be just fine.

After all of them calmed down, and the tears are completely dried off from the cold and strong wind blowing into Hyejoo’s face. “Now I wanna buy an instrument.” Hyejoo suddenly said.

Yerim blinks.

“What.”

“Oh don’t ask, her family is really rich you forgot?” Chaewon drawled lazily to Yerim who was laughing her ass off. “Like _rich_ rich,” Chaewon added on and smirked at Hyejoo, “Isn’t that right Hyejoo?”

In which Hyejoo frowns at the older words, “Right.”

Our daily love song

When Chaewon heard that Hyejoo wanted to buy a new instrument, she didn’t know it meant literally, and it has been only one goddamn day after the festival. And now there she is, in front of her was a newly brought Trumpet, she could like emphasize on the word “newly brought” there. She looked at the expensive-looking trumpet in its big black case as Hyejoo show it to her, its slick silver color shines bright through her eyes and the buttons alone were dyed in golden.

_The Son family was indeed rich._ Chaewon thought to herself.

Hyejoo sits down nervously, afraid of the older to somehow break her new trumpet, not to say that she doesn’t trust her, she just knows from how many years she spent with her that somehow in one way or another the older can break anything. While Chaewon ooze over the newly brought trumpet, Hyejoo could hear familiar shoes thumping on the woods, increasingly being louder and louder.

“Oh for fuck sake.” Hyejoo cursed under her breath as she looks to the doorway of their treehouse, revealing the brunette who was looking way too excited from her regular self—which is way worse, Hyejoo thinks —, walking towards her and Chaewon. In which the older was way too focused on her trumpet to care about whatever Yerim is doing—even if she was whipped for the younger.

“ _WHO GOT THE NEW TRUMPET?!_ ” Yerim basically screeches into Hyejoo’s eardrum, which received a glare from the black-haired friend. Hyejoo sighs after receiving the over one thousand frequency, and points at the oldest, “Ask her.” Hyejoo said, unable to fight Yerim’s excitement for today.

Yerim plops down on the couch next to Chaewon, her eyes gazing over the shiny trumpet that Chaewon currently is holding in her hand. It didn’t take long after Hyejoo also joins the two of them and plops down to the couch, to Chaewon handing over the trumpet to Yerim’s hand.

Before retreating them, “Did you wash your hands? These are _shiny_ shiny, and I bet it takes years to clean it off.” Chaewon asked suddenly and Yerim runs off to the main building—Chaewon house—to probably wash her hands off.

Hyejoo only sighed at the overly dramatic reaction of Chaewon and Yerim.

As they waited for their other friend to come back, "How do you convince your parents to buy this?" Chaewon asks Hyejoo who was clearly not in the mood to talk about her parents. Which makes Hyejoo grumbles, "Bold of you to assume that my parents would buy this kind of stuff for me," Hyejoo explained to Chaewon, "It was my grandparents who bought it for me." 

"As expected," Chaewon replied, knowing how harsh Hyejoo's family, especially her parents are.

Then they hear the brunette climbs up the treehouse. Chaewon finally stands up and went to check on Yerim, leaving Hyejoo and her trumpet alone. As Hyejoo holds her trumpet gently, she can hear the noise in her head, they were way too familiar for her. 

_"Trumpet? I'm not going to buy a trumpet for you."_

_"You should be focusing on your future Hyejoo. That trumpet will not bring you anywhere."_

_"But I-"_

_"That's final,"_

Hyejoo bites her lip, the weight in her life as a young child was way too heavy. All she wanted was to play and enjoy her life like other kids her age would, but she realized that she can't. _She shouldn't_ , just like what her parents would say to her whenever she asks them something. Something that isn't related to her education. Of course, she acts like she didn't mind any of this to her colleagues, she was just an elementary student from a rich family after all. And in moments like this, she should be happy that she has breakfast every day, lunch ready for her to bring to school, dinner whenever she went back from extra courses—that her parents force her to join in—, and a comfortable bed to sleep in.

At least her family was whole.

_"HYEJOO!! YERIM IS SPRAYING WATER AT ME!!"_ The sudden scream from Chaewon forced Hyejoo to snap out from her mind and directly looked for the older who, unfortunately, jumps to Hyejoo as Yerim—with her mischievous grin, keep spraying droplets of water from her wet hands to Chaewon and ended up getting some to Hyejoo. Hyejoo looked down at Chaewon who was still clinging to her, "Let me go..." Hyejoo grumbles, making Chaewon's grip loosen on the younger.

Hyejoo chuckled at them. At times like this, she really is grateful for the presence of Chaewon and Yerim.

"Ah, I want to touch Hyejoo's trumpet!" Yerim rushed to the couch, as Chaewon follows the younger. And Hyejoo just stands there as both of them play around with her trumpet.

She determined, that she will stand on the same stage as that girl. No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> go yell at me and give me stargems.
> 
> twt : metamyelo


End file.
